


Momentos: Quinto Año

by Cydalima



Series: Momentos [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dilemas Internos, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Drama, Español | Spanish, Gen, Jealousy, M/M, Pre-Slash, eventualmente tendrá romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-24 06:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 9,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cydalima/pseuds/Cydalima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La relación entre Albus y Scorpius cambió. Por más que ambos estuvieran dispuestos a olvidar todo y actuar como si nada hubiera sucedido saben que es imposible regresar a lo que era antes. Lo que no saben es que habrá más cambios, para bien o para mal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Quinto Año: I

**Author's Note:**

> POV Scorpius

Scorpius se acomoda en las almohadas y cierra los ojos un momento, pasados unos segundos los abre y vuelve a fijar su mirada en el libro que tiene entre sus manos. Lee un poco más, acaba la página, y aunque sabe que debería intentar dormir, no lo hace. Sigue leyendo hasta terminar el capítulo y ya sólo le faltan dos para acabar el libro, algo que quizá lo hará esa noche.

Mira a su izquierda, ahí en la mesa de noche sobre la cual está un reloj digital. Son las cuatro de la mañana. Al parecer esa será otra noche sin dormir, aunque le gustaría hacerlo. Está cansado y tiene unas ojeras que empiezan a preocupar a sus padres, quienes saben que algo hay de malo con él aunque Scorpius no ha hecho comentario alguno.

Desde hace varios días tiene insomnio, no todas las noches pero sí con bastante frecuencia. Piensa mucho en lo sucedido en los últimos días de clases, en especial todo lo que le dijo a Albus. No se arrepiente y está convencido de que decirle fue lo mejor, aunque no por saberlo deja de ser doloroso. O no precisamente doloroso pero sí incómodo y preocupante: la relación con Albus no será igual, es un hecho.

Cierra el libro, lo deja sobre su regazo. Cruza los brazos detrás de la cabeza mirando al techo y se pregunta cómo se encontrará su amigo. No le ha enviado ni una carta o le ha llamado (en su casa no tienen teléfono, pero hay una cabina muy cerca y a veces la usa), y aunque sabe que fue él mismo quien le pidió que no mantuvieran contacto durante las vacaciones, piensa que tal vez no fue una excelente idea. Porque extraña a Albus, no hay otra forma de decirlo. Lo extraña y tiene urgencia por saber de él.

Se pregunta si hay algo malo con él por querer saber de la persona que quiere aun sabiendo que ésta no le corresponda. Tal vez sí, ¿pero a quién le importa? Vuelve a mirar el reloj: han pasado dos minutos desde que lo miró por última vez. Deja el libro en la mesa de noche y se levanta. Camina hasta su escritorio.

Toma asiento, apoya las manos sobre la superficie, se queda quieto unos segundos. Sonríe ligeramente y abre uno de los cajones, sacando un pergamino y busca también una pluma fuente que tiene guardada por ahí. Mira a derecha, ahí en donde está su ventana con las cortinas semiabiertas. Regresa la vista al pergamino y comienza a escribir.

Minutos después, cuando ha terminado, dobla el pergamino y lo guarda en un sobre, en cuyo reverso escribe el nombre del destinatario y la dirección que conoce de memoria, y tal vez sea anticuado, pero lo sella con cera, con el escudo de los Malfoy. Sonríe más, poniéndose de pie. Debe llegar con Evolas antes de que ésa empiece a dormir; su lechuza se pone de mal humor cuando la despierta.


	2. Quinto Año: II

Han pasado varios días y las vacaciones ya te parecen eternas. Desde que regresaras a casa pareces obsesionado con los calendarios, en especial ahora, cuando sólo esperas que los últimos días de agosto desaparezcan y pronto que pronto sea primero de septiembre. Lamentas que el control del tiempo sea un tabú en el mundo mágico. Estás ansioso. Detestas sentirte ansioso.

No es la primera vez que deseas que las vacaciones terminen pronto, mas sí es la primera en la que lo deseas con tanta intensidad. En casa te notan extraño, principalmente porque no haces mucho por disimular, y aunque tus padres y hermanos, e incluso Ted, quien les visita con bastante frecuencia, han preguntado por tu repentino cambio de actitud. Te has limitado a responder: “sólo estoy pensando”.

Y, efectivamente, eso es lo que has hecho. Le has dado mil y un vueltas a lo que sucedió con Scorpius; lo has analizado todo desde diferentes perspectivas, y sigues confundido. Pero pese a la confusión, crees que no debes ilusionar a tu amigo. Por eso quieres hablar con él, explicarle tus razones. Será duro, sí, y muy seguramente será cruel, pero nadie dijo que la vida, en especial la adolescencia, fuera sencilla, y prefieres ser honesto con él.

Alguien llama a tu puerta. Murmuras un “está abierto” y segundos más tarde, Lily entra en tu habitación. Se acerca a ti y se sienta en tu cama sin esperar invitación. Recostado como estás, simplemente la miras.

—¿Qué tal? —pregunta. Te encoges de hombros.

—Aburrido. ¿Y tú?

—También —responde con una sonrisa que se te contagia—. ¿Quieres ir a comer helado?

—¿Ahora? —ella asiente—. Vale.

Tu hermana sonríe más y se pone de pie. Miras el techo de tu habitación, esperando escuchar sus pasos al acercarse a la puerta una vez más y salir, pero eso no sucede. La miras: está junto a ti. Levantas una ceja, esperando una explicación. Lily mete la mano en su bolsillo y saca algo que te extiende. Lo tomas, viendo a tu hermana con intriga.

—Acaba de llegar.

Bajas la mirada y la posas en el sobre que está en tus manos. Estás seguro de que tu hermana añade algo, oyes su risa y aunque la ves, tu mente está en otro lugar. Crees escucharle decir que te ve en cinco minutos, en la puerta principal, y simplemente asientes. Ella se va y tú te quedas en la habitación con una carta de Scorpius en tu mano.


	3. Quinto Año: III

_Albus,_

 _Son casi las cinco de la mañana y no he dormido nada por estar leyendo, sólo Merlín sabe por qué se me ocurrió escribir una carta a esta hora y, más aún, enviarla en vez de reescribirla. Esto es más un borrador que una carta decente que merezca ser enviada. Hay veces en las que ni siquiera yo me entiendo, aunque supongo que eso es normal. Al menos mi madre dice que lo es (y estoy seguro de que la tuya dice lo mismo)._

 _Faltan dos semanas para regresar a clases y el tiempo me parece cada vez más largo. ¿Cómo es posible que la percepción del tiempo cambie de esta manera cuando hace un año las vacaciones fueron bastante agradables? Me aburro. Mucho. He leído algunos libros, varios de ellos de autores muggles, y creo que un par de ellos podrían interesarte (y seguramente el resto le gustarían a tus primos). ¿Qué has hecho estas vacaciones?_

 _Sé que dije que no te escribiría, pero he pensado en ello y me parece que no hacerlo es estúpido. Francis está en casa de sus abuelos y ya sabes que cuando está allá no responde la correspondencia ni nada similar. Simon no ha dado señales de vida, lo cual seguramente significa que tendrá mucho que contarnos al regresar. Necesito alguien con quien hablar. ¿Es ser egoísta? Sí, seguramente. Pero soy Slytherin y soy un Malfoy, estoy seguro de que puedes entender mi postura._

 _Espero que todos en tu casa estén bien y que tu encierro involuntario con un montón de leones no sea del todo malo. Sé que sobrevivirás, siempre lo haces. Sólo espero que, cuando te vea otra vez, no seas más Gryffindor de lo que ya eres. (En serio, Severus, soy honesto al decirte que convivir con tanto Gryffindor no debe ser muy sano para ti)._

 _Tu amigo, Scorpius H. Malfoy._


	4. Quinto Año: IV

_Scorpius,_

 _Para ser un borrador creo que tu carta está bastante bien escrita, tal vez deberías dejar de ser tan perfeccionista, ¿no lo crees? Por el contrario, seguramente mi respuesta lucirá horrible si la comparo con tu carta, primero porque mi letra es completamente diferente a la tuya (ya, confiesa, haces ejercicios de caligrafía en las vacaciones, ¿verdad?), y segundo porque sabes que no siempre me expreso como me gustaría hacerlo. En especial por escrito._

 _Respondiendo a tus preguntas, yo tampoco me explico cómo es que el tiempo parece ir cada vez más lento. También quiero que las vacaciones terminen, es la primera vez que todo me parece tan aburrido y eterno, aunque seguramente al regresar a clases me quejaré de no tener tiempo libre, me conozco. ¿Qué libros has leído? Espera, creo que mi pregunta debería ser cuántos. Me gustaría poder leer tanto como tú, o por lo menos, hacerlo tan rápido. Creo que me distraigo fácilmente con otras cosas._

 _En casa todo está normal, supongo. Mis padres trabajan, Ted nos visita. James va a jugar videojuegos a la casa de los vecinos, o a veces Hugo es quien viene y jugamos todos con la consola que hay en casa, y Lily se entretiene hablando por horas con Rose. Yo, por mi parte, no hago nada más que descansar y aburrirme. A veces salgo con mis hermanos, a comer helado cerca de casa, o veo cómo ellos juegan quidditch. James sigue intentando convencerme para que suba a una escoba, pero está loco si cree que lo logrará. Mi lugar está en donde pueda sentir el piso, gracias._

 _¿Y desde cuándo ser Slytherin y Malfoy es una razón para ser egoísta? Lo primero quizá sea una razón válida, pero lo segundo no termina de convencerme del todo, Hyperion. Y no te preocupes, sobreviviré. Como lo has dicho: siempre lo hago. Aunque he de darte la razón en algo, quizá soy demasiado Gryffindor para mi propio bien._

 _Afectuosamente, Albus S. Potter._


	5. Quinto Año: V

_[…], mi querido Severus. Ser un Malfoy justifica muchas cosas, ¿o acaso me equivoco? Justifica mi porte aristocrático, por ejemplo, o mi incomparable sentido del humor […]_

Cuando lees esas líneas en la carta de Scorpius que te ha llegado en la noche, no puedes sino sonreír. A eso es a lo que se refiere tu amigo al hablar de su “incomparable sentido del humor”. Lo extrañas, sí, los comentarios precisos y ocurrentes (aunque a veces ácidos) de tu amigo hacen que sus conversaciones siempre sean entretenidas y divertidas a su manera.

Posas los ojos por tercera o cuarta (¿o sexta?) ocasión en el papel que sostienes. Las cartas de Scorpius te hacen bien, aminoran el sentimiento de opresión que te embarga desde hace tiempo y también hacen que los días sean menos aburridos, aunque sí más ansiosos, esperando por noticias suyas. Le has propuesto que hablen por teléfono o en tiempo real en una video llamada, pero Scorpius se niega a hacerlo. Quizá, piensas, no quiere verte u oírte, y lo entiendes.

Aunque esas cartas también tienen sus desventajas. Scorpius no ha tocado el tema de su atracción por ti y no sabes cómo sentirte al respecto. Al parecer, quizá inconscientemente, estás un poco decepcionado porque no lo ha recordado, y como consecuencia de ello, sientes que eres egoísta, por querer que tu amigo toque el tema aun cuando sabes que eso le hace daño. Y sobre todo sientes que esa situación está yéndose por un camino que no termina de convencerte. Aunque las otras posibilidades tampoco lo hacen. Tu cabeza es un caos, de eso no hay duda alguna.

Vuelves a mirar la carta. Sonríes ligeramente al leer, una vez más, la anécdota de tu amigo en el trabajo de su padre. A Scorpius no le llaman mucho la atención los negocios, y eso te lo hace saber. Menciona que no comprende cómo su padre puede con tantas obligaciones y la responsabilidad de dirigir y mantener estable un negocio; también asegura que lo admira por eso. Y después hay una pregunta:

 _[…] ¿qué es lo que quiero ser cuando termine el colegio? No quiero encerrarme en una oficina, no quiero trabajar para el Ministerio. No me interesa el periodismo, tampoco el cuidado de animales. Me gusta el quidditch, pero no sé si quiero dedicarme a eso. ¿Tú sabes qué quieres ser o hacer en un futuro? Me harías sentir mejor si me dices que no soy el único que no tiene idea de qué hacer con su vida._

 _Esperando verte pronto, me despido de ti._

 _Hyperion._

 _P.D. Mis padres te mandan saludos._


	6. Quinto Año: VI

Es primero de septiembre, ¡al fin es primero de septiembre! Son las nueve de la mañana y tú ya estás listo para partir a la estación. No así tu familia, que hace todo con la tranquilidad de quien no tiene prisa por llegar a Hogwarts. Pones los ojos en blanco mientras Lily habla con tu madre y James termina su desayuno. Tu padre no los acompañará en esa ocasión pues ha habido algo en el Ministerio y él ha tenido que irse temprano. Habrías preferido irte con él a las siete de la mañana tan sólo para ser el primero en llegar a Kings Cross.

Cuando los demás Potter con quienes compartes el techo durante las vacaciones están listos para partir, te apresuras a ayudar a tus hermanos con sus cosas. Claro, aunque estás ansioso, te comportas con tranquilidad, o al menos eso es lo que intentas, obteniendo mejores resultados de los que esperas. Todos suben al auto y tu madre conduce hasta la estación.

Finalmente llegan al andén 9 3/4, atraviesan la barrera ¡y están en el mundo mágico! La estación siempre está tan igual, con gente yendo de un lado al otro, con hijos de 11 años que se despiden de sus padres, con amigos que se reúnen después de días de no verse. Tus tíos y primos ya están ahí. Se acercan a ellos, los adultos charlan, Hugo se acerca a James, Lily busca algo dentro de su bolso, quizá su brillo para labios. Tú miras disimuladamente alrededor, prestándole más atención de la necesaria a todas las cabelleras rubias que te encuentras.

—Creo que no ha llegado —te susurra una voz.

Sobresaltado miras a tu izquierda, descubriendo a Rose. Tu prima sonríe y se levanta de puntas para mirar mejor alrededor.

—¿De qué hablas?

—De Scorpius, tonto —responde ella poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Lo buscas a él, ¿no?

—A él y a los demás.

—Claro. ¡Oh, ya lo vi! —exclama y señala a lo lejos—, está cerca del primer vagón.

Fijas la mirada y sonríes un poco, pero recuerdas que tu prima te observa y la sonrisa se borra de tu rostro casi al instante.

—Gracias, Ro.

—No es nada.

Giras hacia tu madre y le dices que irás con tus amigos. Ella asiente. Te abraza y te desea un buen año, besa tu mejilla sonoramente, haciéndote sonrojar, te despides de tus tíos, a tus hermanos les dices que los verás después.

—Intenta disimular tu ansiedad cuando estés con él —murmura Rose cuando pasas a su lado.

—¿Perdón?

—Nada, Al, nada. Nos vemos en el colegio.

Y continúas tu camino sin saber cómo interpretar las palabras de tu prima o la extraña mirada que te dirigió segundos atrás.


	7. Quinto Año: VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayer, Momentos superó los 600 comentarios en Fanfiction.net y he sentido ganas de celebrarlo publicando un drabble más (:

Te abres paso entre la gente, disculpándote cuando golpeas a uno o dos con tu baúl en el camino. Te acercas hasta donde ves a Scorpius. Estás a unos cuántos metros de él y notas que su madre, quien le acompaña ese día, lo abraza y besa su mejilla para después dar media vuelta e irse. Scorpius se queda solo, se recarga contra la pared y cruza los brazos con expresión serena.

—¡Scorpius! —le llamas cuando estás casi frente a él. Tu amigo voltea a verte y sonríe descruzándose de brazos y separándose de la pared.

Respondes a la sonrisa y aprovechas para mirarlo. Hay algo diferente en él. No es sólo el hecho de que su cabello sea más largo y no esté peinado como de costumbre (en realidad da la impresión de que no se ha peinado), o que ahora sea más alto que tú, hay algo, que no sabes cómo explicar, y es diferente. Él da un paso hacia delante, quedando frente a ti.

—¿Qué tal? —pregunta él—. No, no respondas. Veo en tu rostro la felicidad que te da haber terminado tu tortura felina.

—Felinos, pero sigue siendo mi familia.

Él ríe un poco.

—Vi a tu madre irse —añades mientras arrastras el baúl hasta dejarlo junto al suyo.

—Tenía un almuerzo con unas amigas —explica él—, y papá tuvo una reunión.

—Oh, y como ya eres un niño grande, ya pueden dejarte solito en la estación, ¿cierto?

—No molestes, Potter.

Ahora es tu turno de reír. Te recargas en el muro, cerca de sus baúles, y aprovechas para acariciar a una somnolienta Evolas. La lechuza entreabre los ojos y casi enseguida los cierra, restándole importancia a tus caricias. Hay un momento de silencio y por varios segundos sólo pasas tus dedos por las suaves plumas del ave. Esperabas que fuera extraño encontrarte con Scorpius después de lo que pasó meses atrás, pero lo cierto es que no puedes estar realmente preparado para esta situación.

Scorpius no parece interesado en romper el silencio. Lo miras de reojo y vuelves a notar ese algo diferente y extraño en él. No es su físico, no es el cabello, no es su voz, grave, que ya no le pertenece a un niño, no es ni siquiera ese anillo plateado con una piedra verde que lleva en uno de sus dedos y que te es completamente nuevo. Te intriga. Este nuevo pero al mismo tiempo el mismo Scorpius te intriga.

Él se siente observado y voltea a verte. Sus ojos se encuentran con los tuyos y sientes que te sonrojas un poco al sentirte descubierto. Mirar fijamente a otros es de mala educación, ¿no?

—¿Sucede algo? —te pregunta.

—No.

—Tu expresión dice lo contrario.

Te rascas la nuca, nervioso.

—Has cambiado.

—Sí, soy más alto que tú.

Quieres decirle que eso no es a lo que te refieres, pero una parte de ti, algo muy en el interior, te dice que no es prudente hacerlo, que tienes que entender, por ti mismo, lo que ha cambiado en él. Sonríes y le das una palmada en el hombro, quizá con más fuerza de la necesaria, a juzgar por la mueca que aparece en rostro de tu amigo.

—Ahora ya sé quién me bajará los libros de las repisas más altas en la biblioteca. Oh, mira, ahí vienen Francis y Simon —añades y con eso das por zanjada la conversación sobre Scorpius y sus cambios y ese algo extraño que no puedes entender.


	8. Quinto Año: VIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **POV Scorpius**

Scorpius mira por la ventana, observando el paisaje que avanza rápidamente y el sol que está por ocultarse. Falta poco para que lleguen al colegio y eso le gusta pues lo cierto es que extraña el castillo. Está solo en el compartimiento. Simon ha ido al baño, Francis fue a buscar a la señora del carrito para comprar un tentempié (en sus palabras) para abrir su apetito antes de la cena, y Albus fue raptado por Helen. O así es como ha sucedido en la mente de Scorpius al menos, porque la verdad es que la chica fue quien se acercó sólo para saludar y fue Albus quien decidió acompañarla a su compartimiento.

Protegido por su soledad momentánea y completamente absorto el sonido constante del tren al avanzar, Scorpius se permite suspirar. Ha sido duro reencontrarse con Albus, pero no ha sido tan doloroso como lo esperaba. Sí, ha dolido, era imposible que no lo hiciera, pero es soportable y eso le basta por ahora. Cierra los ojos y visualiza a su amigo. Escucharlo hablar le provoca escalofríos, su voz le gusta, y su rostro ya no es el de un niño. Su cuerpo ha cambiado, ahora ya no es tan flaco, es como si ahora tuviera más músculos, sus hombros son más anchos.

No esperaba haber crecido tanto como para ser más alto que él, pero no le molesta. Al contrario, le gusta ser más alto que él, de cierta manera es como si la altura le diera un poco de poder y ello también le da confianza. Siendo alto no tendrá que ver de frente a Albus, no tendrá que ver sus ojos a menos que los busque.

Sonríe pensando en que su amigo es un tonto. Pero no lo hace con malas intenciones, lo hace con cariño. Y entonces se pregunta por qué ese tonto en particular le hace sentir cosas que después del rechazo ya no deberían estar ahí. Tal vez, inconscientemente, no se ha dado por vencido y aún espera que Albus corresponda sus sentimientos. O quizá sólo está viviendo en la negación. ¡Qué complicado es todo!

Vuelve a suspirar pero ahora frunce el ceño. Todo es tan complicado que le enfada, lo lleva de la tristeza al enfado y después a la temporal resignación. Es un caos, sus emociones son un desastre y eso definitivamente no le gusta. La verdad es que Scorpius desearía no sentir nada por Albus, pero también cree que dejar de tener esos sentimientos dentro suyo, le harían sentirse vacío.

La puerta del compartimiento se abre. Scorpius voltea con curiosidad y sonríe al ver a Francis cargado de dulces y golosinas como si estuviera preparándose para alimentar a un ejército.

—¿Trajiste pastel de calabaza? —le pregunta con genuino interés.

—Claro —responde el recién llegado cerrando la puerta tras de sí—. Sé que es tu favorito.

El rubio sonríe y acepta de buena gana el pastelillo que su amigo extiende en su dirección. Le da una mordida y voltea hacia la ventana una vez más. El Sol no es más que una franja rojiza en el horizonte y por un momento se pierde en la imagen del paisaje que se oscurece rápidamente. La puerta vuelve a abrirse, pero no se preocupa por voltear. Escucha la voz de Albus y por un segundo se tensa, mas procura serenarse y ya recuperado es capaz de voltear hacia él, que se ha sentado a su lado, y sonreírle con total naturalidad.


	9. Quinto Año: IX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diciembre fue un mes difícil y me fue imposible actualizar, por cuestiones tanto de tiempo como personales. Este drabble es un regalo de Navidad ^^

Respondes al corto abrazo que Helen te da, cuando se separan le sonríes, así como ella te sonríe. Ella se asoma y saluda a tus amigos, que están dentro del compartimiento. Charlas con ella ahí, en el marco de la puerta, por unos cinco minutos. Ella te dice que va sólo de paso y que regresará a su compartimiento, pues una de sus amigas lleva pastel de frambuesa (“Lo prepara su abuela y siempre le queda delicioso”) para el camino.

Cuando ella está por despedirse, te ofreces a acompañarla. Ella no responde de inmediato, pero finalmente accede. Te volteas hacia tus amigos y les dices que regresarás en un rato, que no tardarás. Sales y cierras la puerta detrás de ti, con mucho cuidado. Helen y tú caminan por el pasillo, continuando con la charla anterior: ¿de verdad está rico ese pastel de frambuesa? Sí, sí que lo está.

—¿Pensaste mucho estas vacaciones? —pregunta ella de pronto, cambiando el tema.

—Sí —respondes con sinceridad. Ella te mira.

—¿Y?

—No sé.

Seguramente ella pensará que estás evitando el tema, pero lo cierto es que no sabes qué hacer. Al parecer una parte tuya se ha decidido por ignorar el tema lo más que se pueda, evitar las respuestas, las resoluciones. Tal vez es sólo instinto de supervivencia, quién sabe. Helen no insiste más. Llegan hasta su compartimiento y estando ahí sus amigas te invitan a que pases. Te ofrecen pastel de frambuesa.

Cuando lo notas, has tardado casi veinte minutos. Te excusas y te despide de ellas diciéndoles que ya se verán en el castillo. Regresas con tus amigos, abres la puerta y entras. Francis está lleno de pasteles y dulces, Scorpius mira por la ventana, absorto en sus pensamientos. En la mano tiene un pastelillo al que le ha dado una pequeña mordida.

Tomas un pastelillo idéntico al de Malfoy (a Francis no le importa que lo tomes sin pedirlo), agradeciéndole a Fran por haberlos comprado, y te sientas junto a Scorpius. Pasan unos segundos antes de que tu amigo voltee a verte, sonriéndote como siempre lo hace. Respondes al gesto y sin saber por qué, piensas que hay algo diferente en la sonrisa de tu amigo, que resulta ser no tan la de siempre. ¿Qué ha cambiado?


	10. Quinto Año: X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este otro drabble es un regalo de Año Nuevo. ¡Feliz 2012! Espero terminar el fic este año (ahora sí).

Te dejas caer en la cama y giras en ella hasta quedar boca arriba. Escuchas que Scorpius se ríe por lo bajo y sonríes antes de mirarlo. Él camina hasta su cama y se recuesta en ella, cruzando los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

—Se siente bien regresar, ¿no? —preguntas.

—Sí. Siempre.

Él cierra los ojos y lo observas. Luce sereno, y la media sonrisa que hay en su rostro te da una sensación de tranquilidad. Miras el techo del dosel y bostezas silenciosamente. Ha sido un largo viaje y realmente estás cansado. Supones que Scorpius se sentirá igual.

—Extrañé esto —murmura Scorpius de pronto. Volteas a verlo, sigue con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Estar en el colegio?

—También eso.

No preguntas qué era aquello a lo que se refería. Sonríes, cierras los ojos y simplemente respondes:

—Yo también te extrañé.

—¿Y quién dice que me refería a ti?

No abres los ojos y tu sonrisa no se borra. Escuchas que Scorpius se mueve y cuando miras de reojo, le notas caminar hasta su baúl. Sacará su ropa e irá a darse un baño de agua bien caliente antes de dormir. Siempre hace eso cuando regresan al colegio. Se quita la túnica, la dobla y la deja sobre el baúl ya cerrado.

—Reitero: también te extrañé.

Él te mira y niega con la cabeza, aunque hay una sonrisa en su rostro. Toma sus cosas y camina hacia la puerta del baño. Antes de entrar al baño, voltea a verte y mirándote fijamente, añade:

—Yo también te extrañé.


	11. Quinto Año: XI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y finalmente, esta es la actualización normal. ¡Muchas gracias a todos por leer!

Pronto será Navidad. El castillo está adornado con motivos propios de las festividades decembrinas, hay varios muérdagos ubicados estratégicamente en puertas y pasillos que procuras evitar lo más que puedes. La temperatura ha descendido considerablemente y las mazmorras se sienten endemoniadamente frías, y aunque los Slytherin están acostumbrados a ello, siempre es más agradable pasar la mayor parte del día en donde haya un poco de luz y calor.

Desayunas con tus amigos antes de ir a su primera clase y estás a la mitad de una segunda taza de chocolate caliente cuando llega el correo. Distingues a Evolas entre las lechuzas y la sigues con la mirada cuando el ave se posa frente a su dueño. Scorpius la acaricia y recibe la carta que la lechuza lleva en su pico. La mensajera se acerca a ti, buscando una caricia que recibe de inmediato y complacida, alza el vuelo una vez más.

Las lechuzas siguen repartiendo la correspondencia y cuando estás por darle otro sorbo a tu chocolate, una lechuza se acerca a ti. Te es desconocida pero el sobre que lleva en el pico dice tu nombre. Reconoces la letra y sonríes. Te apresuras a tomar la carta (la lechuza se va en cuanto la has tomado) y la abres con cuidado y emoción, pues es la carta que has estado esperando desde hace dos días:

 _Albus,_

 _Tu madre no está de acuerdo en que te quedes en el colegio durante las vacaciones, dice que es una época para pasarla en familia, como todos los años, pero he hablado con ella y finalmente ha accedido a que te quedes en Hogwarts durante estas fechas._

 _Por mi parte, puedo decirte que cuando el castillo está prácticamente desierto se vuelve sorprendentemente agradable. Podrías aprovechar estos días para recorrer los lugares del colegio que no conoces, creo que eso sería muy útil para evitar perderte en ocasiones futuras (Yo seguramente me perdería si a estas alturas entrara al castillo). Sólo procura no meterte en problemas y no vayas a ir a la Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca._

 _Pásala bien, hijo, y no olvides escribir. Ya sabes que tu madre suele alterarse fácilmente. Te enviaremos regalos en Navidad, así que despierta temprano ese día._

 _Con cariño, tu padre._

 _P.D. Albus, soy tu madre, pórtate bien y abrígate apropiadamente. Las mazmorras deben ser un lugar inhumanamente frío en esta época del año. Y no le hagas caso a tu padre, no me altero fácilmente, pero sí, escríbenos, ¿de acuerdo? Te quiero._

 _Ginny._

 _P.D.2. Tu madre no sabe que he añadido esto, Albus. Se enfadará conmigo porque le dije que me encargaría de que James y Lily supieran que no vendrás a casa en vacaciones, pero en tu anterior carta me has dicho que quieres ser tú quien se los diga y respeto tu decisión. Cuídate y pórtate bien, no hagas nada que yo no habría hecho a tu edad._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que todo avanza ~~muy~~ rápido, pero así debe ser xD


	12. Quinto Año: XII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola otra vez. Lamento la demora, el regreso a clases, ya saben, pero nos estaremos leyendo por acá. Que tengan un feliz febrero ^^

Te recuestas en tu cama, cruzas los brazos detrás de la cabeza y cierras los ojos. Escuchas que Scorpius camina de un lado al otro en la habitación; no tiene mucho que llegó de su último entrenamiento de quidditch antes de las vacaciones. Abres un ojo y lo miras mientras él revisa dentro de su baúl. Bostezas audiblemente y él voltea a verte. 

—Luces muy tranquilo —te encoges de hombros—. ¿Y tú equipaje? —pregunta él— . No veo que lo hayas preparado ya.

Abres bien los ojos y bostezas otra vez. Te quedas en silencio por unos segundos, sientes la mirada de Scorpius fija en ti, esperando una respuesta. Te estiras un poco y finalmente le dices por qué no has preparado tu equipaje. 

—No iré a casa —explicas—, me quedaré en el castillo. Mis papás me dieron permiso para quedarme aquí. 

—Ah —es la respuesta inmediata de tu amigo. Notas la decepción en su voz. 

Te sientas en la cama, cruzas las piernas en posición india y lo miras. Se ha puesto serio por un momento, te preguntas si se ha molestado. Faltan dos días para que comiencen las vacaciones. Quizá sí debiste decirle antes, ¿estará enojado porque no le dijiste sobre la carta para tus padres y la respuesta? Scorpius suspira y cierra el baúl. No has dejado de mirarlo y no dejas de hacerlo aun cuando él levanta el rostro, viéndote de frente.

—¿Sucede algo? —te pregunta.

—Nada —respondes. Él sigue serio y tú le sonríes, quizá tu idea no sea tan buena como pensaste que lo sería, pero nada pierdes con intentar—. Faltan dos días para que comiencen las vacaciones. 

—Lo sé.

—No es muy tarde —agregas—, aún no es el toque de queda. 

Hay otro silencio. Él frunce el ceño ligeramente, sin comprender. Te ríes por lo bajo mientras te pones de pie, acercándote a la silla en la que dejaste tu morral. Buscas algo dentro de él.

—La lechucería está algo lejos, pero puedo acompañarte.

Scorpius te mira con sorpresa cuando le extiendes el pedazo de pergamino y el bolígrafo muggle.

—Oh —exclama, entiendo al fin.

Sonríes aún más.

—¿Te dejarían? —preguntas.

—No lo sé —dice tomando el pergamino, mirándolo con atención—. Supongo que sí, aunque no creo que les guste que se los pregunte a estas alturas.

—Lo más seguro es que eso pase. 

—Mamá dice que éstas son fiestas para pasarlas en familia.

—Mi mamá dice lo mismo —te encoges de hombros y él sonríe un poco. 

—Francis y Simon se enfadarán.

—Nah, ya tienen planes, como siempre.

Scorpius te mira y sonríe abiertamente mientras niega en silencio. No pasa mucho cuando ya tiene escrita una carta en la que le pide a su padre el permiso para quedarse en Hogwarts durante las vacaciones (con una posdata de Albus apoyando a su amigo y pidiendo permiso también). Evolas llevará la carta hasta la casa Malfoy, en donde Astoria y Draco hablarán por una hora al menos, hasta que al final ambos decidirán responderle a su hijo que sí, puede quedarse en el colegio junto con Albus Potter.


	13. Quinto Año: XIII

Han pasado cinco días desde que el castillo se vació y lo has sentido como una eternidad. Y no en un mal sentido, al contrario, tanta paz y tranquilidad en aquel enorme lugar te gusta. Como dijo tu padre en la carta que te escribió, cuando el castillo está prácticamente desierto se siente un ambiente diferente y es hasta más bello que cuando están todos los alumnos. 

Durante esos días, Scorpius y tú han dormido, “hibernan”, te gusta decir a ti, aunque Scorpius prefiere decir que sólo están recuperando energías. Lo han pasado bien. Pasean por los pasillos que no conocen, descubren escaleras de las que no tenían conocimiento, charlan, bromean y ríen de cualquier cosa, como en los viejos tiempos, como cuando no sabías de los sentimientos de tu amigo y como cuando no le habías rechazado. Es agradable que las cosas sean así. Sabes que nada te garantiza que continuarán de la misma manera cuando las vacaciones terminen, pero mientras quieres disfrutar el momento. Es lo mejor. 

Esa noche han llevado comida a su habitación, como en los días anteriores. Por alguna razón no tienen ganas de comer en el Gran Comedor, con los otros pocos alumnos que se han quedado en el castillo y con los profesores. Han ido un par de veces, tal vez sólo para desayunar, pero el almuerzo y la cena los hacen en su habitación. Y claro, su dieta prácticamente se ha basado en bollitos, scones, galletas de mantequilla, natillas, tartas y oatcakes. La comida balanceada puede esperar a las vacaciones de verano, cuando ambos regresen a sus respectivas casas. 

—Si mi madre viera lo que hemos estado comiendo, le da un ataque —comenta Scorpius mientras come una galleta—. ¿Te he dicho que cuidaba mucho mi dieta cuando era pequeño?

—No, pero no me sorprende —respondes—. Mamá también lo hace. Y si no es ella, es mi abuela. Aunque a veces nos prepara dulces. 

—¿Le quedan bien?

—Le quedan deliciosos, mi abuela es una excelente cocinera. Algún día tendrás que probar lo que hace de comer —añades sonriente.

—Si algún día me invitas con tu familia y ésta me acepta, estaré encantado de probar lo que cocina tu abuela. 

Hay un momento de silencio apenas roto por el sonido que hace una galleta cuando Scorpius la muerde. Te estiras y después apoyas tus manos en la cama, mirando al techo. 

—Me gustaría que fueras algún día a mi casa —dices como si nada y no tienes que voltear para saber que Scorpius te mira—. Sería genial, no tendría que lidiar con mis hermanos todo el tiempo. 

—Ya, sólo quieres tenerme cerca para defenderte. 

Scorpius se ríe un poco, contagiándote su risa. Volteas a verlo, sonriéndole. 

—No sólo para eso —dices sinceramente—. Podría enseñarte a jugar videojuegos, saldríamos al cine, al parque de diversiones. A todos esos lugares muggles que no frecuentas. 

—Suena divertido. 

—Lo es. O lo sería. 

Tomas un bollo de la charola que hay entre ambos y le das una mordida, comenzando a imaginar cómo sería pasar unas vacaciones con Scorpius fuera del colegio. Podrían incluso ir al parque que está por tu casa a andar en bicicleta. O podrías enseñarle a Scorpius a andar en bicicleta.

—Al… 

—¿Hm?

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Sip.

Scorpius se queda en silencio por unos segundos. Volteas a verlo y a punto estás de preguntarle si algo anda mal cuando él habla otra vez. 

—¿Aún te gusta Helen?

La pregunta te toma desprevenido. Tragas lentamente el mordisco que casi acababas de darle al bollo y miras a Scorpius. Luce apenado, hay un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas pero te sostiene la mirada. Sus ojos grises están puestos en ti, atento a cada movimiento tuyo, a tus reacciones. Te sientes sonrojar también. Carraspeas un poco y vuelves a acomodarte en la cama, sentándote con la espalda muy recta. 

—No sé —respondes—. Me agrada, me siento a gusto cuando paso tiempo con ella, pero ya no es igual que hace unos meses. Si te soy sincero no sé si realmente me gustó desde un principio. Creo que sólo la considero una buena amiga. 

Sin decir más, él se sirve un poco de leche. Le da un largo trago a su vaso y vuelve a tomar una galleta de mantequilla. Por un momento crees que seguirá preguntándote sobre Helen y que sacará a colación el tema que se ha evitado durante esos días, pero no sucede. 

—¿Hay un parque de diversiones cerca de tu casa? —pregunta, retomando el hilo de la conversación anterior. 

—No está a unos pasos, pero en auto es poco más de media hora —respondes. 

—¿Tu padre conduce?

—Sí. ¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Te gustaría ir a mi casa las próximas vacaciones? 

—A decir verdad, sí —sonríe—. Pero primero tendrías que invitarme. 

—Yo te invito —te apresuras a decir—, pero tenemos que hablar con nuestros padres. Ya me dejaron ir a tu casa una vez —recuerdas—, así que no debe ser muy difícil que te dejen a ti ir a la mía. 

La siguiente media hora la pasan hablando sobre lo que podrían decirle a sus padres y cuándo hacerlo. Antes de dormir prácticamente tienen planeado todo lo que harán en las vacaciones de verano, cuando Scorpius vaya de visita (porque Albus sabe que irá) a la casa Potter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como espero que se haya notado, este drabble ha sido más largo que otros. Es una escena corta pero disfruté escribiéndola. El quinto año ya está más para allá que para acá, y las cosas interesantes, al menos desde mi punto de vista, suceden en el sexto año. ¡Estamos cada vez más cerca! Lamento la demora en actualizar, este semestre está siendo algo complicado comparándolo con los anteriores y hay muchas cosas por hacer, pero estaremos leyéndonos. ¡Gracias por leer, comentar, recomendar, favoritear y toda una lista de etcéteras!


	14. Quinto Año: XIV

Scorpius se ríe al escuchar la imitación que haces del profesor Binns mientras ambos entran a su sala común. Es Nochebuena, en realidad faltan pocos minutos para que sea Navidad. La directora del colegio organizó una reunión pequeña con los que permanecen en el castillo y aunque para ese momento la velada había pasado de ser un momento un poco incómodo, por compartir la mesa con los profesores y los alumnos de otras casas, a una noche bastante agradable, con los profesores contando algunas anécdotas sobre su trabajo en Hogwarts, ustedes dos han decidido regresar a su habitación.

Suben las escaleras y al llegar a la puerta es Scorpius quien la abre, haciéndose a un lado y haciendo una exagerada reverencia para cederte el paso. Pones los ojos en blanco pero no puedes evitar reírte por ese gesto. Al estar ambos en la habitación caminas hasta la cama de tu amigo y te dejas caer en ella. Scorpius ya no dice nada cuando haces eso, o al menos en los días que han compartido no se ha quejado porque te dejes caer en su cama. Supones que se ha acostumbrado.

Ves que Scorpius camina por la habitación, le miras con curiosidad cuando se acerca a su baúl y lo abre. No crees que esté por hacer algún deber atrasado, pero es Scorpius y eso podría suceder. Estás por preguntarle qué sucede o si se le ha perdido algo, pero tu amigo cierra el baúl otra vez y se acerca a ti. Lo miras aún más extrañado que antes cuando notas que lleva algunas botellas de cerveza de mantequilla consigo.

—¿De verdad? —preguntas, aún algo sorprendido, pero con una sonrisa divertida—. ¿Scorpius Malfoy y cerveza de mantequilla? ¡Una de las cosas que jamás imaginé ver!

Scorpius rueda los ojos, se acerca a la cama y se sienta.

—No seas exagerado —responde—. Sabes que la cerveza de mantequilla tiene prácticamente nada de alcohol.

—Lo que no evita que esté prohibido ingresarlas al colegio.

—¿Y te molesta que las haya traído? —te interrumpe él tomando una botella

—Para nada —respondes.

—Tampoco son tantas, esto es todo lo que tengo —añade señalando las botellas que hay sobre la cama—. No es la primera vez que bebes. Supuse que sería una buena ocasión para brindar.

—¿Brindar por qué, exactamente? —preguntas mientras tomas una botella también. Está tibia. Te preguntas si Scorpius mantuvo la cerveza bajo algún hechizo para que se mantuviera así. Abres la botella; Scorpius hace lo mismo.

—Yule, Navidad —enumera—, por ti, por mi, por, no sé, por lo que sea. ¿Necesitamos una razón?

—No, supongo que no.

—Por todo eso, entonces —levanta su botella hacia ti, haces lo mismo, chocando ambos cristales.

—Por todo eso —repites.

Ambos llevan las botellas a sus labios al mismo tiempo y beben un largo trago. Scorpius sacó seis botellas, tres para cada uno. Lo dijo antes, no es tanto, es prácticamente nada de alcohol, pero es suficiente para adormecerlos y que ambos duerman en la misma cama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Espero que les haya gustado. Sólo una cosa: no se emocionen demasiado, sólo duermen.**
> 
> **¡Gracias por leer!**


	15. Quinto Año: XV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELS.

Scorpius se gira en la cama y mira a Albus. Han pasado ya varias horas desde que ambos se quedaran dormidos, y no son más de veinte minutos desde que él despertara. Lleva ese tiempo debatiéndose entre permanecer mirando la oscuridad de la habitación, ir a dormir a la sala o acercarse más a Albus. La última opción es la que le atrae más, por evidentes razones. Mira fijamente a su amigo tanto como la oscuridad le permite; ve el cabello que cubre su frente, sus ojos cerrados, su boca. Albus respira acompasadamente, inconsciente de que a unos centímetros de él, Scorpius está seguro de que morirá de un ataque.

Malfoy cierra los ojos, se aleja un poco de Albus, respira profundamente, intentando calmarse, porque, por Merlín, ser un adolescente con las hormonas a flor de piel nunca había sido tan inconveniente como ahora. Muchas imágenes pasan por su mente, muchas de ellas quisiera olvidarlas, al menos momentáneamente. Se cubre el rostro con las manos. Abre los ojos otra vez, gira hacia Albus y lo mira dormir. Se pregunta por qué, de todas las personas de las que pudo haberse enamorado, tenía que ser precisamente Albus-soy-un-lento-Potter, quien lo hiciera sentirse así.

Es injusto, piensa, es injusto que tenga todos esos sentimientos por su amigo y no pueda hacer nada al respecto. Es agotador, es triste. Y no culpa a Albus, aunque sería más sencillo hacerlo; al contrario, lo entiende. Sabe que no puede obligarlo a sentir lo mismo por él. Y aunque detesta que sea tan lento, que no se dé cuenta de lo mucho que lo hiere al querer seguir siendo su amigo, como si nada hubiera pasado, no puede alejarse.

Scorpius ha intentado, Merlín sabe que lo ha hecho, comportarse como siempre con Albus, ser el mejor amigo que era antes, y aunque lo está logrando, es difícil. Tiene sólo quince años, hacer eso es mucho más de lo que puede soportar. A veces se pregunta cuánto tiempo tiene antes de explotar y dejarse llevar por sus emociones, decir todo aquello que se ha callado durante ese tiempo, y también se pregunta qué sucederá entonces. ¿Él y Albus se alejarán por completo y para siempre si eso sucede?

Suspira. Vuelve a acercarse a Albus, aunque sabe que es peligroso, y cuando está lo suficientemente cerca para sentir el calor de su cuerpo, busca su mano por debajo de las cobijas. La toma, entrelaza sus dedos y permanece así. Piensa que si no fuera tan él se aprovecharía de la situación para hacer cualquier otra cosa. Pero no puede hacerlo, no podría hacerlo, jamás a Albus. Aprieta su mano, lo ve una última vez y simplemente cierra los ojos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un poco más de la perspectiva de Scorpius. Este muchacho es como un vasito y lo que lo llena, gota a gota, son sus sentimientos por Albus, los felices y los tristes. Poco a poco llegará a su límite.


	16. Quinto Año: XVI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy de vacaciones, aprovechemos que hay tiempo para publicar más o menos rápido.

Ya pasaron dos meses desde que terminaron las vacaciones de Navidad y se siente como si fueran años. Desde entonces no has hablado tanto con Scorpius, y no porque no quieras, sino porque al parecer todos los profesores se han puesto de acuerdo para llenarlos con tareas y trabajos por entregar. Todo el tiempo están ocupados con sus deberes, y Scorpius también invierte bastante tiempo en el quidditch. Además de eso, cada día que pasa al menos un profesor se encarga de recordarles que los TIMOs están cerca y que ya deberían estar estudiando para sus exámenes.

Mientras escribes un ensayo para pociones, sobre los diferentes usos de los huevos de Ashwinder, piensas en lo diferente que es tu relación con Scorpius. No es como antes de que tu amigo te dijera lo que siente por ti, y no es diferente en un mal sentido. Es lo que es. A veces te da la impresión de que Scorpius quiere decirte cosas, pero nunca lo hace, y te gustaría decirle que puede hablarte de lo que quiera, pero si no dice nada debe ser por algo y no quieres presionarlo.

Te estiras en tu asiento, miras el pergamino casi lleno de palabras, y suspiras algo cansado. Miras a tu alrededor: la biblioteca está bastante llena; frente a ti, Simon también escribe su ensayo. Francis debe estar en algún otro lugar, haciendo quién sabe qué. Scorpius terminó esta tarea mucho antes que ustedes, ignoras en dónde se encuentra. Tal vez esté hablando con los chicos del equipo de quidditch, escuchaste hace poco que estaban planeando nuevas jugadas. Esperas que este año el equipo gane la copa.

Regresas la mirada al pergamino, piensas la forma adecuada para concluir tu ensayo y cuando ya la tienes en mente, escribes. Pasan un par de minutos y finalmente dejas la pluma en el escritorio, esperas que la tinta seque un poco y enrollas el papel. Simon levanta la mirada.

—¿Terminaste? —te pregunta en voz baja. Asientes mientras comienzas a guardar tus cosas.

—Sí —respondes—. ¿A ti te falta mucho? — Simon niega en silencio.

—No mucho, terminaré pronto.

—¿Quieres que te espere? — preguntas. Cierras un libro y lo apilas sobre otros dos que tanto tú como Simon usaron mientras escribían.

—Como quieras —te responde—, sólo no me mires fijamente, eso es incómodo.

—Pretendía leer algo.

—Bien, porque Scorpius tiene la costumbre de mirarme en silencio. Sabe que eso no me gusta y lo hace adrede —suspira—. Me pregunto cómo lo soportas en tu habitación, imagino que también te mira insistentemente.

No respondes, sólo sonríes. Simon regresa la mirada al papel y continúa escribiendo. Buscas dentro de tu morral y sacas un libro, lo abres en la página en la que te quedaste y comienzas a leer. O eso intentas. Tus ojos pasean por la página, pero no estás poniendo atención; las palabras de Simon retumban en tu cabeza. ¿Scorpius te mira insistentemente? Tu amigo tiene razón, Scorpius tiende a mirar fijamente a los demás, al punto de ponerles nerviosos, y lo hace con insistencia. Con los demás. Tiene mucho, mucho tiempo que a ti no te mira así.


	17. Quinto Año: XVII

XVII

Scorpius camina por un largo pasillo y finalmente llega hasta donde una chica de cabello rojo la espera. Rose siente su presencia y voltea a verlo, sonriéndole, gesto que Malfoy responde, aunque no tan intensamente. Se saludan con un murmullo y ambos se sientan cerca de una ventana.

—Pensé que no habías recibido mi nota —dice Weasley mirando al otro chico.

—Tuve pociones —responde Scorpius, explicando con esas palabras que tuvo que atravesar una buena parte del castillo para llegar a ese lugar.

—Lamento haberte hecho caminar hasta acá.

—No hay problema.

—¿Albus…?

—Le dije que tenía que acordar unas cosas con mi equipo de quidditch —responde Scorpius, interrumpiéndola. Rose asiente.

—Muy bien —dice la chica—. De todas maneras no te quitaré mucho tiempo.

Scorpius le sonríe.

—Nunca me quitas el tiempo.

Rose sonríe también.

—¿Cómo estás? —pregunta finalmente. Scorpius la mira, se muerde el labio inferior; gira hacia la ventana y finalmente, suspira.

—¿Honestamente? Mal. Es… muy difícil.

—Lo sé. Supongo que las vacaciones no hicieron más que empeorar la situación, ¿o me equivoco?

—Yo no diría que la empeoraron, no es algo tan drástico. Pero volvió a cambiar. Y no sé si lo hizo para bien —vuelve a suspirar—. Ya sabes que Albus es…

—¿Tonto? ¿Ciego? ¿Egoísta? —le interrumpe ella.

—Iba a decir despistado —ríe él. Rose se sonroja.

—Lo siento. Es mi primo, lo quiero como a un hermano, pero me enfada la forma como te trata —Scorpius se mueve, inquieto. Rose hace una pausa antes de continuar—: lo he notado, Scorp. Lo noté así como noté lo que sientes por él sin necesidad de que me lo dijeran. Sufres estando a su lado, es evidente. Lily también sospecha que algo pasa entre ustedes; James se hace de la vista gorda y Hugo… creo que sabe más de lo que aparenta. No he hablado con ninguno de tus amigos al respecto, pero no dudo que intuyan lo que sucede.

—Lo intuyen —asiente Scorpius—. A veces me preguntan cosas sobre Albus, y cada vez son preguntas más certeras. Quizá pronto atarán cabos. Por ahora saben que las cosas no son como antes, aunque frente a todos aparentamos que así es.

—¿Entonces todo es apariencia? ¿Las cosas están tan mal?

—No. Quiero decir, es inconsciente, un acuerdo no hablado, ya sabes, comportarnos como si nada hubiera sucedido.

—Pero sucedió mucho.

—Y no de la forma como me habría gustado. ¿Qué puedo hacer, Rose? No puedo obligarlo a que sienta algo por mí, y somos mejores amigos. O lo éramos, ya no sé. Él me dijo una vez que me consideraba su mejor amigo, y yo pienso lo mismo sobre él. Incluso si… si él no siente lo mismo que yo siento por él, quiero seguir siendo su mejor amigo.

Rose se queda en silencio y Scorpius no dice más. La pelirroja suelta un largo suspiro que atrae la atención de Malfoy.

—Albus te quiere —dice ella—, pero no se da cuenta de ello.

—Me quiere como su mejor amigo —puntualiza él, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Crees? —Scorpius no responde—. Es un desastre, ¿te das cuenta? Es un niño pequeño que no quiere ver lo que hay delante de él y se cubre los ojos para no hacerlo. No se da cuenta del daño que te está haciendo. De verdad es un niño.

—Sólo tenemos quince años...

—Y él parece de cinco —Scorpius se ríe y no pasa mucho tiempo para que Rose haga lo mismo—. No soy buena dando consejos, pero quiero decirte algo.

—Adelante.

—No lo esperes —dice ella, recuperando la seriedad—. Ya lo dijiste tú, tenemos quince años, hay muchas cosas por ver, cosas nuevas por descubrir, y sobre todo, personas por conocer. No esperes por Albus, Scorp, no sufras por él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias, Rose.


	18. Quinto Año: XVIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regresemos la atención al punto que nos dice que nuestros muchachos siguen siendo estudiantes. ¡Espero que disfruten este drabble!

Weasley, así que será de las últimas en ser nombradas. Piensas que tienes mucha suerte de que Malfoy y Potter no tengan tantas letras que los separan como a Potter y a Weasley. Es casi seguro que Scorp y tú entren juntos.

—Lo harás bien.

—¿Crees? —le preguntas mientras esbozas una sonrisa nerviosa; él asiente—. Pues eso espero, Scorpius.

—¿Qué te preocupa? No eres precisamente una eminencia en la Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero tampoco eres malo. Los hay peores.

—Gracias —respondes con sarcasmo.

—Por nada.

Tomas aire y lo miras de reojo.

—Cuando papá presentó el TIMO de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras hizo un Patronus —murmuró—. Un jodido Patronus. Aprendió a hacerlo a los trece años.

—Sí, creo que eso lo sabe toda la comunidad mágica.

—Scorpius, estoy siendo serio.

—Yo también.

Albus suspiró.

—No eres el único hijo de Harry Potter —dice Scorpius después de un rato—. James pasó por lo mismo que tú, ¿recuerdas?

—James es mejor que yo para los hechizos de defensa —te excusas.

—Y no es mejor que Lily, según me parece recordar. La que heredó la habilidad de tu padre es ella, ¿no me lo dijiste hace tiempo? Además, tu hermano aprobó el TIMO con un Supera las Expectativas, tampoco es para tanto.

—Seguro que Lily lo hace con un Extraordinario cuando deba presentar su examen.

—Puede que lo haga. ¿Y eso qué? —vas a protestar, pero él no te deja—. Tú eres Albus Severus Potter. No eres tu padre, no eres ninguno de tus hermanos. Eres tú y punto. Mi padre me dijo en una ocasión que algunos de nosotros, los hijos de los que vivieron y tomaron parte activa en la guerra, cargamos con capas que no deberían estar sobre nuestros hombros, y que eso era injusto, pero que no por ello debíamos dejar que su peso nos sofocase. ¿Entiendes lo que digo? Eres un Potter, sí, toda tu familia y mucha de la gente con la que has convivido por muchos años es importante en el mundo mágico, pero tú eres sólo un muchacho de dieciséis años que hace una tormenta en un vaso de agua. Presentarás tu examen y lo harás bien, aunque tengas que hacer el maleficio de los mocos o hechizo de piernas de gelatina.

—Esos son hechizos de primer año.

—Pues si tienes que hacerlos, demuestra que los aprendiste bien.

—Joder, Scorpius, ¿de verdad me estoy comportando tan dramático?

—¿Necesitas que te lo diga?

Sueltas una carcajada que llama la atención de otros alumnos. Scorpius te mira sonriendo ligeramente y cuando recuperas la compostura, le respondes el gesto. Es casi seguro que los que te examinen esperen mucho de ti, pero tu amigo no está en una situación mejor. Puede que de él esperen lo peor. Él tiene razón, haces tormentas en un vaso de agua. Eso lo sabías ya.

—Macaboy, Heidi; Malfoy, Scorpius; Malone, Anastasia; Oldridge, John; Peakes, Sally; Potter, Albus.

Al escuchar sus nombres se ponen de pie. Notas que Rose les hace señas a lo lejos, deseándoles suerte. Los otros que fueron mencionados caminan delante de ustedes. Scorpius se detiene un poco, esperándote, y cuando te colocas a su lado le sonríes.

—Vayamos a hacer unos cuantos maleficios de los mocos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TIMOs. Son como los finales de la carrera, ugh, estrés.
> 
> Entiendo el estrés de los chicos, y sí, Albus es un dramático y no se da cuenta de que no es el único con problemas. Primera vez que Scorpius le enseña que no es así. Por otro lado, los cositos de Pottermore son útiles para fic, ¿ya leyeron la info de los Malfoy y la de Draco? Pero regresando a Momentos, y por si les causa curiosidad, Albus y Scorpius presentaron los TIMOs de Encantamientos, Transformaciones, Herbología, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Runas Antiguas, Pociones, Astronomía e Historia de la Magia. Albus presentó el de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágias, mientras que Scorpius presentó el de Artimancia. Ninguno presentó Adivinación.
> 
> ¡Nos leemos!


	19. Quinto Año: XIX

Las dos semanas de exámenes terminaron pronto, aunque no tan pronto como te habría gustado que sucediera. Sea como sea que lo hayas hecho en cada una de las pruebas, ya no hay nada más que hacer, sólo esperar por los resultados que llegarán por correo en unas semanas. En el colegio se vuelve a respirar un aire de tranquilidad, ya no hay la tensión por los TIMOS para los alumnos de quinto y tampoco la de los EXTASIS en el caso de los alumnos de sexto.

Tu equipaje está hecho, el de tus amigos también, se dirigen hacia el comedor, para cenar y esperar a que la directora entregue la Copa de las Casas, y el año habrá terminado oficialmente. Al entrar al comedor sonríes, así como lo hacen también tus amigos. Los alumnos se acomodan en sus respectivas mesas, saludas desde lejos a Hugo cuando sus miradas se encuentran y respondes al gesto que te hace Lily desde la mesa de Gryffindor.

Tomas asiento junto a Francis, frente a Scorpius y a Simon. La charla con Francis gira un poco en torno al quidditch mundial; están justo a mitad de una discusión sobre qué equipo es el mejor, cuando la directora pide silencio y la atención se posa en ella.

Da el discurso de siempre. O no el de siempre, pero sí mantiene la misma idea de cada año: es una alegría terminar otro ciclo escolar, es una alegría despedir a los alumnos graduados. Felicita a quienes presentaron TIMOS y EXTASIS por sobrevivir a ellos (y hay risas cuando menciona eso). Y entonces, viene el momento que todos esperan.

—Año con año se reconoce a la casa cuyos alumnos tuvieron el mejor desempeño. Durante los pasados dos años, Ravenclaw se ha llevado orgullosamente la Copa de las Casas —hay algunos murmullos alegres en la mesa de la casa mencionada, pero en general todos permanecen en silencio—. No obstante, el día de hoy corresponde galardonar a otra casa. Con cuatrocientos setenta y ocho puntos, sólo un punto de ventaja sobre Ravenclaw, Slytherin se lleva la Copa.

Hay un momento de gritos y aplausos, vítores y exclamaciones de alegría en tu mesa. Muchos se han puesto de pie; tú aplaudes desde tu asiento, sin que la sonrisa se borre de tu rostro. Finalmente, piensas lleno de orgullo, tu casa ha ganado la Copa. Buscas a Scorpius con la mirada y cuando sus ojos se encuentran, te quedas sin aliento.

Scorpius sonríe, lo hace como nunca le has visto hacerlo. Tiene las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas y por primera vez parece que el fino aro color azul que rodea el gris de sus ojos, brilla más. Le respondes de igual manera y al principio es sólo un gesto que poco a poco se convierte en una risa que le contagias. Ambos ríen por unos segundos, mientras la euforia de su casa continúa.

—Fueron necesarios cinco años —te dice él al dejar de reír. Asientes, recordando las palabras que ambos pronunciaron cinco años atrás, al perder la copa durante su primer año—. Pero finalmente es nuestra.

—Es nuestra —asientes—. Tiene que seguir siendo nuestra el próximo año —agregas—, y también la de quidditch. ¡Tienen que ganar la copa de quidditch el próximo año, Scorp!

Scorpius sonríe de lado y se acomoda en el asiento, te mira fijamente y responde con voz fuerte, de manera que los que les rodean también pueden escuchar:

—Oh, eso tenlo por seguro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Será que el cerebrito de Albus comienza a hacer clic?


	20. Quinto Año: XX

Desde la ventana alcanzas a ver la estación y suspiras con alivio porque el viaje desde Hogwarts se te ha hecho algo largo. Sí, has charlado con tus amigos, bromeado con ellos e incluso te diste una vuelta por los compartimientos de tus primos, pero conoces el camino de memoria y tal vez la apatía propia de la edad te ha llegado. No lo sabes.

El tren silba una vez, baja la velocidad. Suelta otro silbido y en menos de cinco minutos, se detienen por completo. Simon bosteza y Francis se estira en el asiento. Scorpius se pone de pie y comienza a bajar los baúles del portaequipaje. Le das una mirada rápida al andén, buscando a tu familia, y después de unos segundos localizas el cabello rojo de tu madre, quien charla con tu tía. Aparentemente en esa ocasión sólo ellas dos han ido a recogerlos.

Scorpius te espera en la puerta del compartimiento. Tomas tu baúl (que ya está en el piso) y lo sigues. Aún hay alumnos saliendo del tren, Francis y Simon van mucho más adelante. Unos chicos de primer año pasan junto a ti y en ese momento, más que en otro, piensas en lo mucho que has crecido y en lo rápido que ha pasado el tiempo. Te detienes un momento mientras esperas para salir del tren y qué bueno que lo haces, porque la idea del paso del tiempo te marea. Terminaste tu quinto año y estás a un paso más de terminar el colegio. ¿Y luego qué?

—¿Albus?

La voz de Scorpius te trae de regreso al andén lleno de gente. Le sonríes apenado y bajas del tren, caminan juntos algunos pasos. De pronto, Scorpius te empuja a la izquierda. Tu espalda choca contra una columna, te sientes aprisionado por sus brazos y escuchas a unos chicos gritar una disculpa mientras pasan corriendo, con todo y baúles y lechuzas detrás, ahí por donde Scorpius y tú se encontraban dos segundos atrás.

Ustedes dos no son los únicos que se han hecho a un lado, al menos otras cinco o seis personas se quitaron del camino justo a tiempo para evitar un doloroso accidente. Scorpius se separa de ti, mira hacia donde corrieron aquellos chicos y frunce el ceño, de esa forma como lo hace cuando algo no le agrada.

—Si estuviéramos en Hogwarts y yo fuera prefecto, le habría quitado mil puntos a su casa —comenta.

Francis y Simon se acercan a ustedes, les preguntan si están bien, incluso bromean sobre lo cerca que estuvieron de ser arrollados. Scorpius se queja y tus amigos se ríen. Tú permaneces mudo hasta que alguien te da una palmada en la espalda. Le sonríes a Francis y respondes sin saber muy bien qué dices a alguna de sus bromas.

Después de hablar otro poco llega la hora de despedirse. Francis es el primero en irse y casi de inmediato recuerdas que tu madre y tu tía ya te esperan, pues seguro que tus primos y hermanos llegaron ya con ellas. Te despides de tus amigos y cuando tu mirada se encuentra con la de Scorpius, recuerdas cómo te arrinconó contra la columna segundos atrás y te sientes extraño.

—Les escribiré —dices finalmente.

Mientras te alejas de ellos frunces ligeramente el ceño, preguntándote qué puede ser aquella sensación. Al final decides no darle tantas vueltas al asunto, ya tendrás tiempo de pensar en ello, por lo pronto quieres ver a tus padres, ir a casa, darte una ducha y cenar uno de los deliciosos platillos que prepara tu madre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Ha pasado una vida entera desde la última vez que actualicé el fic. Estoy muy apenada con todos ustedes por demorar tanto, de verdad, pero es que el tiempo vuela y aunque los días son largos el año se está yendo a una velocidad pasmosa. Este semestre está siendo más pesado que los anteriores porque además estoy haciendo servicio social por las mañanas, así que estoy fuera todo el día y el poco tiempo libre que tengo lo uso para hacer tareas. Como siempre les digo, no se preocupen por el fic, no dejaré de publicar hasta que esté terminado, sólo tengan un poco de paciencia. De igual manera, por ahora me es complicado responder a sus comentarios, pero sepan que los leo (y releo) todos y que estoy infinitamente agradecida por sus cálidas palabras.**
> 
> **Hasta pronto (:**


End file.
